Director Nagoya Oda
Owned by: D2wintr Gender: Male Age: 90+ Group: Oracle Citizen Physical Appearance At a glance most could not even hope to guess that Oda is nearly 100 years old. A man of simple yet refind tastes, Oda prefers to maintain a clean shaved head and dress in suits of the finest quality and while he has several the reality is that Oda believes in function over form an thus in the majority they all tend to look the same. Oda's has in his day seen war as well as the very worst humanity can offer and wears a scar gained in his OSEC days proudly and as a reminder that ones worst foes might have once been called friend. Personality and interests Oda is a man who favors order in all aspects of life and has no love for the chaos of the day-to-day. His views on both Honor and Loyalty are strict and uncompromising and are his hallmarks. He has no tolerance for those without either had has even disowning his own daughter for her failure to uphold these strict tenants. Oda views himself akin to a General of the Old World reborn into the new. History The Nagoya family have always be associated with OCON and always will if Nagoya Oda has anything to say on the subject. Ever the loyalist Oda rose through the ranks rapidly assuming the Directors of Internal Security chair at the age of 49 and marrying his first of three wives shortly there after. Oda has held the Director of Internal Security chair now 40+ plus years and has no intentions of giving it to a successor anytime soon. Occupation Director of Internal Security for OCON. Special Skills As Director of Internal Security there is little that Oda doesn't know about the in's and out's of OCON at all levels. Oda also has access to a massive amount of Intelligence data related to the Corperations and has little fear of using it to his advantage to get what he wants done. A formerly a member of OSEC serving a number of years as a front line soldier in the eternal battle to keep the city secure as well as member of the OCOM's Intelligence and Counter Inteligence divisions. As the Director of Internal security he now has oversight over all of these divisions. Motivations While not widely shared outside the company it is no secret that Oda despises what Oracle City has become. He also holds the lower casts in extreme contempt viewing those who do not work to better themselves and the city as disease and a waste of the Cities resources. If given the opportunity Oda's would burn the city to bare stone and build it anew upon the ashes. Supporting Cast (1st Wife) Nagoya Miho *RIP (2nd Wife) Nagoya Nan (3rd Wife) Nagoya Ju (Sons) Nagoya Boma (42) Nagoya Naga (38) Nagoya Ken (28) (Daughters) Tanaka Anu (35) Yaguchi Yui (33) * Nagoya Mei (31) Implants and Enhancements Classified/Restricted information.